


Assassination Classroom | Nagisa Shoita NSFW Oneshots

by threeandthirteen



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Breeding, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Manipulation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeandthirteen/pseuds/threeandthirteen
Summary: An original fem!teacher has become the object of our young assassin's mind. Nagisa eyes set on his prey when nothing else matters.





	1. Taking Nagisa Home pt1│NSFW

Tick.

One right after another.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Ms. Isamu sat back in her office chair looking at the report she’d finally finished. Far past after class ended and even Koro Sensei stayed. The regular teacher was having a hard time keeping up with this assassination gimmick Kunugigaoka High was roped into. Monsters. Killers. Military. There was so much for this ordinary working woman to think about. Doing what she could to follow the roles and do what she loved first of all. Teaching. 

“Ms. Isamu-”

“I wasn’t-!” Hearing her name tore her from the concentration she spared on the lack luster report she was forced to right every day. Spun around to the blue haired student she taught only left her with a confused look, “Oh- Nagisa- What are you doing here still?”

Rubbing the back of his head the high school E Class student half smiled, “I was- I’d asked Mr. Karasuma for some assassination training. Turns out he and Koro Sensei just talked me into moving boxes.”

With a huff the instructor pushed away from her desk to give her student better attention, “Those two. Mock twenty and that snot riddled octopus relies on slave labor. I asked him to move those boxes last week-” Pinching the bridge of her nose a little irritated she’d been to busy to realize Koro Sensei had weaseled out of her request and then proceeded to rope one of the students into doing his work, “It’s late, let me take you home Nagisa.”

“Oh no that’s alright!” Flustered by the offer he immediately tried to bat it off, “I can walk! It’s not to dark, it’s fine I like the-”  
“Nagisa please,” Laying a hand on his shoulder Ms. Isamu wasn’t having any of it this late. 

Unable to help the shiver that shot up his spine. The shorter high schooler looked up at the woman he adored so much. In this chaos of trying to kill Koro Sensei, Karasuma’s special forces training and Jelavić’s frantic learning how to put her assassination trying into teaching plans, Ms. Isamu’s plainness was something short of refreshing. Not to mention even though she was designated staff the woman was overly kind to every E class student. Regardless of their background or plights. Nagisa couldn’t admit to himself how in favor of such an average teacher he was.

“Get your things,” Ms. Isamu ruffled his hair as she walked past him. He didn’t think twice to take in a deep breath of the delicate rose musk she always reeked of, “I’ll talk to Koro Sensei and Karasuma about real training tomorrow.”  
Nagisa smiled. Feeling his heart in his throat. Perhaps he was duped by his teachers but at least he got to spend a few more fleeting moments with one of the few and far between normal people he looked up to.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━   
Head resting against the car window Nagisa listlessly watched the street lamps go along. Stark against the night sky they were a comfort of sorts as Ms. Isamu hummed along to miss matched songs on the radio. He’d given her his address. Though as teacher she knew still he didn’t know much more to strike up conversation with her. Feeling the need but losing to his stifled tied tongue. 

Rolling up to the darkened windows of the Shoita residence. Ms. Isamu was almost reluctant but Nagisa was sliding out of the passenger side without chance to ask if anyone was up. Hovering over the idea to stay and wait and make sure he got inside, verse just accepting her job was over and she could go home. The intuitive teacher glad her hunch to wait stuck out. Nagisa came approaching the car door with his head down after he’d jostled the front door a few times.

“...I think my mom changed the locks,” Nagisa hated hearing his own voice.

Ms. Isamu frowned looking around over her steering wheel for any glimmer of life in the house, “Do you have a spare? Under the mat? Or a flower pot?”

Nagisa was quite a moment and unable to meet his teacher’s eyes, “...no, she, she just does this sometimes. It’s alright I can get in the back and wait till morning. Thank you for the ride Ms. Isamu. See you at school.”

When he turned to go back to the dead silent house, the teacher knew she couldn’t just let him sulk in the dark until daybreak tomorrow, “Nagisa!” He turned back to his name, “Come on, you can stay with me tonight.”

A moment of teeter on the offer. Overruled when Nagisa realized he got to see where Ms. Isamu lived. And even more so where his favorite teacher slept. Playing it off as resentful but accepting the blue haired boy thanked her quietly and got back into the car. Much more silent than the car ride to his house, Nagisa was suddenly more aware to watch his teacher. Gorging on all the quiet thoughts filtering through his head at this point.

Fiddling the door knob open to her third story apartment. Ms. Isamu felt ridiculous being self conscious of her little studio apartment. A teacher at a prestigious prep school and here she was living in a low income ward because she offered to teach E class like some charity case. 

“You live by yourself Ms. Isamu?” Nagisa regurgitated the dumbest thought as he realized when he said it adults lived alone.

Setting her purse and overflow bag of teaching papers on the kitchen counter, Ms. Isamu gave her student a sweet smile, “I’m not a fancy flying monster like Koro Sensei or highly trained agent like Karasuma and Jelavić so it’s just me and the stray cats in the alley. Hope you don’t mind.”

“No no not at all,” Nagisa watched her as she made her rounds locking the door and pulling her ponytail out for the day. Again that devious shiver ran up his spine when she walked by and he could smell her, “I...I just mean, its nice. Thank you. Thank you a lot Ms. Isamu.”

Reassuring that she hadn’t made the wrong choice perhaps. Ms. Isamu went out of her way to hug her student close to her, “I’m a lover, not a fighter, why else would I teach you kids.”

Shuddering under the touch Nagisa didn’t even have to tell his body to react as his hands came up around her waist and he buried his face in the sweet scent of her neck. Sure she wasn’t stacked like Ms. Jelavic. Or even as cunning as Mr. Karasuma. Or even as brilliant as the octopus man. But Ms. Isamu had something none of them didn’t, human compassion with a human touch.

The hug was gone before he really wanted it to. Ms. Isamu smiled at him as she passed, “Help yourself to anything you want to eat. I need to shower but if you want to wash up before bed then it’s all yours just get something to eat I’ve got plenty of-”

“I don’t know if I can kill Koro Sensei,” Nagisa blurted.

“Huh?” Backtracking to her school brain Ms. Isamu in a laps realizing what he was even talking about.

“I...I don’t have what the other guys in class have,” Nagisa looked down at his shoes a little ashamed to be speaking so freely of his insecurities. But it was almost compulsive in front of her. Like saying it meant Ms. Isamu could fix it all.

She stepped closer looking down at him, “What are you talking about?” Ms. Isamu knelt down so their eyes met level, “You're doing great Nagisa. Don't put yourself down.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat Nagisa wanted to avert his eyes from the slight dip of her shirt down between her breasts, “...my mom...does this a lot to me. She...she doesn't want to have a son in her daughter only home. I-” Nagisa took in a shaky breath, “I can't do anything if I'm not even the right human.”

Taking in as much as he'd share Ms. Isamu took a moment. His worry over not matching up to the other boys stature. And the years of being harassed by his mother. Though not talked about she'd seen his file where for the first half of his education setting he was passed off as a female student. Until junior and senior and it was obvious that someone had crossed it out to fix it after his mother claimed his gender. Everyone in E class baring their own scars but Nagisa got to wear those of his abusive family in the most humiliating way possible for a young man. Flirting with the first positive reinforcement she could think of, she pushed forward and stole a fluttering kiss from the young man. If he wanted to be like the other boys, there wasn’t one of them not fantasizing about Ms. Jelavic. Not the russian harlot with a silver tongue. She was still very aware of the way Nagisa’s eyes lingered on her during lectures. Ms. Isamu had that confirmed right away. Nagisa not hesitating to push back into her kiss. His hands coming up without thought to the bare skin of her open blouse as he kissed her back willingly. 

What had happened to be a light peck. Deepened by both of them, Nagisa slipped his tongue along her bottom lip with a low moan. More than thrilled when Ms. Isamu parted her lips with a fleeting gasp. Wrestling for dominance Nagisa was more than dazed when their kiss slowly parted away until they were staring at each other. 

“...does this make you feel like a man?” Ms. Isamu muttered, shifting his hand to cup her breast through her shirt, “Nagisa do you-”

“Yes,” He leaned into her lowering his head as Nagisa brushed his lips against her neck with a surge of confidence, “I...I've wanted this.” 

Unexpected he squeezed her breast almost instinctively. That killer instinct over taking him as Nagisa pushed his teacher over to pin her down on the area rug in the middle of the studio apartment. Much smaller than the shapely woman, Nagisa was like a coiling snake as his legs pinned her down under him and his hands, though slightly shaking, groped her breasts with adoring eyes staring down at her.

“N-Nagisa-” Ms. Isamu struggled to fight the moan wanting to leave her lips as her student felt her up. The look on his face though. Like a veiled pull back on the youth’s mind. She couldn’t ruin that. Instead she cupped his face and brought his lips back down onto her own in the sloppy kiss, “...Fuck me Nagisa~ Fuck me just how you dream about every day during class~”

Her feline purr of a voice against his lips would surely be his undoing just like the rest of the woman. Her tease causing a stir in his slacks that any other time he’d be desperate to hide and ignore. Now though, Nagisa was struggling to control his urges just like a real teenage boy.

“M-Ms. Isamu-” Nagisa looked down suddenly sheepish about his words. She wondered if he was having second thoughts. That quickly put to rest with what came from his mouth, “I want you to suck me off.” 

Thrown for the fact he was asking to basically be dominant, it was that natural Nagisa charm that she couldn’t say no too, “Please let me Nagisa~” She played to the tune of his desire to be in charge. Something about the woman deep and dark admitting to the enjoyment of just a petite young man craving her. Unsure if he had thought about this so much. Or just used that sad sap story to get her to fall for him. Nagisa didn’t hesitate rolling off of her and standing up. A little of a daze but Ms. Isamu got herself back up on her knees looking right at the zipper on her students pants. 

Suddenly swallowing the lump in her throat Ms. Isamu looked up at Nagisa’s wildly blue eyes staring down at her. Swearing she saw the faintest smirk on his pale lips only drove her mad. Thankful the door was locked she found her own hand shaking as she fumbled with his belt. When she got the buckle undone she didn’t expect Nagisa’s touch to her cheek. Almost like he was praising her. Licking her lips Ms. Isamu freed the clear troublesome hard on in her students pants. 

Her turn to share the body wracking shiver. The moment Nagisa’s cock was free from his boxers all she could feel was the tingle between her legs. She was turned on! And with her student at all costs! Continuing to pet her cheek Nagisa’s touch moved up to the back of his teachers head. Guiding her closer to his cock. Running on pure adrenaline Ms. Isamu leaned in, taking in the musky scent and brushing her lips along the underside of his particularly slender but long cock. Nagisa grabbed a fistful of her hair stifling his own moan when her pouty warm lips merely touched him. He really hadn’t been touched as she watch a bead of precum roll down from his slit. Greedy without second thought she parted her lips and took half his cock into her warm mouth just to satiate her need to taste him.

“M-Ms. Isamu~” Nagisa didn’t hold back his moan as he tangles his fingers in her mess of hair. It’s too much looking down at his teacher on her knees slurping his cock with those big adoring eyes up at him. Not a chance to warn as his body shudders and thick ropes of cum paint the inside of the older woman’s mouth. His legs practically buckling without recall from the last time he’d actually had an orgasm.

Clearly as she slurps up and wipes the corners of her mouth with the dribble of excess down her chin. Ms. Isamu smiles a little tickled with herself that he came so easily, “Looks like you needed that big boy, I didn’t expect- Oh~” She purred realizing he wasn’t going soft even in the slightest. Nagisa’s grip on her hair softening as he touched down her face. Entranced by the sight of spit and cum smeared on her lips. His cum. It wasn’t enough.

“Ms. Isamu,” Nagisa’s call made her look up at him. That look killed him. The same entranced look he had every day during class, “Let me fuck you please.”

Tables completely turned around. Like her body wouldn’t even respect her thoughts. She began unbuttoning her blouse. One by one with Nagisa’s attentive watch. Even as she reached the last button he didn’t wait. Pushing it off her shoulders just to get full view of her supple breasts. Once more to help himself Nagisa pushes her down to the ground just to connect his mouth with her breasts. How many nights he laid awake struggling to fend off the thought of suckling on her tits. Where everyone in class ogled Ms. Jelavic’s rack constantly out on display. Nagisa wanted what he couldn’t see. He wanted the hidden gem under this genuinely kind woman’s robes.

“N-Nagisa- K-Keep that up-” Ms. Isamu bit her lip mid warning when his blue eyes looked up at her. Lips latched onto her breasts and that innocent expression turned up to her. Confounded had he planned this? Or what this all her own fault? Head too dizzy to even fathom that thought processes. Ms. Isamu was surprised when Nagisa’s hand was shifted down over her tummy to slip past her waistband.

“I’ve always wanted to know what it looked like,” Nagisa spoke so sweetly she had a hard time realizing he meant her intimate parts. His touch just as soft as he had her panties peeled off in a matter of swift hand movements. A cursed all this assassination training made him far more adept than she anticipated. Nagisa knelt between her legs was savoring the view, “You don’t shave...” He drug his index finger up between her glistening folds, “But you trim, it’s so beautiful Ms. Isamu.” 

Heart melting and thudding at all the same time. When his finger brushed against her sensitive clit she could only hold back the moan to a weak little whimper. Nagisa enthralled looking at her. Touching her. Playing with her. Not once had she seen him so comfortable and natural in a situation before. Was this really helping him feel better about himself? Only one way to find out.

“Fuck me Nagisa~ You’re the only man I want inside me please~” Spreading her legs apart and the undeniable blush on her cheeks as those words fell from her mouth. Ms. Isamu’s plan to act was beginning to be less of an act and truthfully what she wanted. 

Stunned for a moment. Her begging was music to his ears. Suddenly thankful to be a male. Nagisa couldn’t think of anything aside from the warmth she was inviting to him. Already between her legs it didn’t take much adjustment on his end to bring their hips level. Much smaller but it didn’t seem to matter as she helped him position himself at the most comfortable place. It was all her downfall when Nagisa pressed the tip of his cock between her puffy cunt lips and swiped her juices up along his cock. That moan and reaction it stirred from her only made Nagisa’s mind quiver more. His body on fire he needed to feel her around his cock like a primal need. Suspecting this was what animals felt. Nagisa relayed on his instincts just like when in assassination. 

Bottoming out almost immediately Nagisa had to grip his teacher’s inner thighs the moment every inch of his cock slid inside her soaked cunt. Cursing under her breath with the inadvertent buck of her hips up to shimmy her hips on his cock. Ms. Isamu couldn’t believe her own student’s cock was going to earn a moan out of her. It did though and with mindless moving of her hips Nagisa leaned down so his face was buried in his teacher's chest as he tried to contain himself. No matter how easily he slid in. Unimaginable the tightening and aching around his cock not even the guys in class who had fooled around, could correctly convey to him. Suddenly thankful to be born male Nagisa groaned in nothing short of ecstasy feeling Ms. Isamu twitch around his length.

“Nagisa-” Ms. Isamu’s voice made him jerk his head up to meet her eyes. Thinking she was going to tell him off, Nagisa was not expecting the soft smile and touch to his cheek, “You feel so good, make me feel amazing. Make me feel only like you can Nagisa~”

Like she knew hearing his name would send him over the edge. It was a little tricky to match the movements of his hips so he didn’t slip out and lose the wonderful warmth around his cock. Nagisa much like the natural born assassin he was, was nearly made to fit in the right crooks of his instructors body. The lewd noises between their bodies. And the string of moans from her lips. Soon it was hard for him to keep quiet. Not sure if he was aloud to make noise or not. The encouraging sweet talk from Ms. Isamu under him was too much.

“Y-Yes~! Oh fuck Nagisa yes~ F-Fuck had I known- Oh had I known we’d- Mmm- We’d been doing this before~” Ms. Isamu didn’t push him away as Nagisa’s thrusts were becoming erratic and he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he fucekd her. Obvious he wasn’t going to last it was almost ridiculous to ask but in full swing of giving him the dominance she still begged, “P-Please~ Nagisa, please let me cum~”

Panting into the crook of her neck he didn’t quite know how to make that happen but the woman begging under him as he slammed his cock into her was a dream come true, “Y-Yes~ Oh Ms. Isamu cum~ I want to feel you, come on me~”

Fucking alone wouldn’t manage it. Thankful for the smaller frame she snaked her hand down to her clit. Nagisa’s naval grinding into her with each thrust was a great start. But the woman needed just a little more. Her fingers were just that. 

One too many flicks over her clit and Ms. Isamu’s hips hitched without warning of her orgasm, “N-Nagisa~! Oh fuck Nagisa~!” A slur of terrible curses as her finger couldn’t keep up with the wrenching orgasm that washed over her in a seconds notice. Gripping the boy close to her as she rode out her orgasm on the half a thrust he managed before grunting and pushing his hips into her. The milking shimmy of her hips taking every last drop of cum as Nagisa buried his face into her neck. Hardly able to breath face as red as the accent pillow on her couch not but an arms reach away. They both laid panting on the ground reeling from their orgasms.

First to come to her senses even as her body tingled and buzzed still feeling Nagisa buried inside her. The savoring sensation of his second load of cum now dribbling out down her ass as he laid limp on top of her. Ms. Isamu let out a long sigh just as she hugged Nagisa close to her and ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, “..how about, we have that bath together. How’s that sound?” Unable to really form a sentence from all that’d left him this second time, Nagisa nodded more than enthralled by the idea of following this up with a hot bath together. Smiling to herself Ms. Isamu spared a long sweet kiss on his temple before hugging him close to her, “Good, then we can continue making you feel all but amazing my sweet Nagisa~”


	2. Taking Nagisa Home pt2│Semi NSFW

Sprawled out in the large soaking tub Ms. Isamu had her head tilted back unaware really of Nagisa in her lap save for the minor shifts here and there in the water. Eyes sealed shut she tried to focus on the muscle relaxing properties of the water after that sudden and unintended romp on the floor. Far from what she’d expected to have happen. What was done was done and rebuking it would only make both of them feel bad. So here she was laid out in her bath tub with Nagisa in between her legs. 

Nagisa shifted once again in the steam filled tub. Ms. Isamu cracked an eye open, “What’s wrong Nagisa? Now you’re getting shy on me.”

“No,” he shook his head looking down at his naked body wedged between her legs. All but focussed on the feeling of her warm wet breasts against his back, “I was wondering, if you’d wash my hair...”

“Oh, just that?” She stirred from the relaxed positioned she’d been in. Sitting up a little more the woman slid up against him with arms coming around his waist just to pull him close to her warm skin, “I don’t...have anything but what I use. Is that alright?”

Nodding very excited Nagisa twisted around just to smile at her, “I love the way you smell Ms. Isamu.”

Flashed with red on her cheeks not from the hot water. Ms. Isamu was really underestimating how much time her student had been thinking about all this. Rewarding his attentive praise with lazy kisses along his shoulder and up to the conjunction of his neck, Ms. Isamu muttered against his skin, “You know you can’t tell anyone about this...”

Shivering under her attention Nagisa arched his back into her just so he could get as much skin touching as possible, “I never would tell anyone Ms. Isamu. Who would I even tell?”

Lulling her head against his she found herself hugging his tiny frame to hers even more now. Missing the touch of skin on skin and unable to recall the last time she was even this close to someone, “..Oh I don’t know. Karma, Tomohito, Yuma...I know how schoolyard chatter spreads...”

Immediately picking up on the sadden lull in her voice. Nagisa realized his teacher really feared the loss of her job over this little endeavor. Distraught over anything he could form to reassure her that wasn’t true was an unraveling thread until he thought of something suddenly, “You could always fail me, in class. No one is going to believe an E class with failing grades.”

“Nagisa I can’t-”

“You don’t have to,” He scooted his body around in the tub so they were facing at least, “I’ll flunk all my tests, Koro Sensei’s included. You don’t have to do anything Ms. Isamu. I-” Those blue eyes looked down from her own, “-I don’t want you to have to do anything. I...I like the way it feels doing things for you.”

“For me?” she repeated a little confused what he might have meant, “Nagisa I’m your teacher I’m suppose to do things for you, I’m here to help you succeed. I’m-”

“We’re just E class!” his outlash a little of a surprise to her. Nagisa tightened his fists under the water trying to calm himself just to think straight, “We’re just...I’m just E class...what can we do.”

A long drawn out sigh left her parted lips and Ms. Isamu didn’t have much in her to argue this late at night with him. Instead taking Nagisa in her arms the woman pulled him into her chest. Forcing him to bury his face in her neck as soothing long movements of her hand came up and down his back doing her best to lull him into a quieter state of mind. Late night a foul advantage to self inflicted thoughts. For now she didn’t want him to suffer from them assuredly like he did every night. 

“...you still want me to wash your hair?” she mumbled quietly between them. Nagisa was silent but nodded. Faintly she kissed the boys forehead as her hand came up to push back his blue mop of bangs. Nagisa tipped his head back letting her run her fingers through his locks methodically. Closing his eyes Nagisa relaxed into Ms. Isamu as she used her little cup at the edge of the tub to pour warm water of his scalp.

A shiver clearly shot through his body. She smiled and while his eyes were closed spared him a light kiss on his lips. All of him melting into her and only making the smile spread on her face. Hair sufficiently dampened Ms. Isamu was slow and deliberate massaging the shampoo into his mess of hair. Nagisa all but lulled into her touch as she sudded up his hair. One little flick of her wrists and she was unable to help the chuckle seeing him with half of his hair mashed up into a mohawk.

“Hehe, you look good Nagisa,” she grinned as his blue eyes came back open like he was returning from slumber. Ms. Isamu brushed his hair back and proceeded to dip her hands off in the water between them before filling the cup back up, “Tilt your head back.” He followed her orders and closed his eyes as she washed out the soap in his hair until the water ran clean. Setting the cup back down she noticed a sud stuck to his temples. 

Reaching up she swiped her thumbs over the bits of soap on either sides of his hairline. That touch slowly falling until her warm hands cupped his cool cheeks. Nagisa’s eyes fluttering open to meet her own. A moment longer than expected they sat in silence staring at one another. Until he leaned forward to take a deep kiss. Not like the first Nagisa melted into the kiss until his hands came around her waist to leverage himself closer. Soft and gentle until he pulled away just to look at her once more, “...Ms. Isamu. If the world isn’t destroyed in May...and by graduation. Can I come live with you?” 

Really put on the spot right there. It worried her the noiseless linger between them was far too much of an answer. But as he recalled Nagisa would hit his 18th birthday before anyone else. Graduated on top of it and no longer her student. That is if Koro Sensei was killed before then. She saw the fault in it but couldn’t recall the last time she felt this happy, “...Nagisa, you realize I’m older than you right?”

He nodded quite frankly, “But not much older, you’re only twenty two right?”

“How did you-”

“Most E class teachers are first year teachers,” Nagisa explained frankly, “So if you continued secondary education after high school. You’d be only first or second year. And early twenties.”

Blinking a little unsure to be impressed or scared, Ms. Isamu found her tongue to speak, “...and you, you got all of that knowing I was an actual teacher and not like Mr. Karasuma or Irena?”

Nagisa nodded, “Yes...” He realized the edge of creepy that might have come from that, “I mean- I’m not stalking you! I just figured- And your teaching style! Oh man I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it to-”

“Nagisa,” she relocated him from the dribble out of his mouth. A firm hand cupping his cheek she leaned down and kissed his babble away, “..I would love to have you come stay with me. On one condition.”

If his face lighting up wasn’t enough the edge of excitement sealed the deal, “What? I’ll do anything Ms. Isamu!”

Unable to held the chuckle to herself, she dropped the hand cupping his face to lightly draw it down his chest, “...there will be no free loading. College or work. Doesn’t matter which, and I’ll help you with either.”

Surged with exhilaration Nagisa through his arms around her bust and hugged the woman so tight she gasped, “I’ll do both! Anything for you Ms. Isamu I’ll be the one to take care of you!”

Shaking her head with the smile strung on her lips she curled her arms around him in a hug just as firm. It was silly but maybe late night promises was what she needed, “C’mon, let's get out and get dried off with something to eat. It’s late.”


	3. Post Okinawa Restort│NSFW

Ms. Isamu swirled the blue liquor in her glass. Conscious of the condensation on the slippery undrank beverage in her hand as she carelessly tipped some of it out over the balcony she was leaned into. The second drink now she’d carelessly poured out before ever getting a drop of alcohol past her lips. Something wrong. Unable to even relax now that everyone was cured and back from the co ops mission that ended with the arrest of a berserk Takaoka. Thinking a mind numbing drink would calm her nerves. Even the bar didn’t do anything but cause the worse stir in her guts. 

A sharp wrap against her hotel room door. Casting a look over to the closed room she saw the shift of a shadow under the door. It wasn’t Karasuma or Irena, neither of them ever tipped off their presence even to the teacher. More than likely a student after such an endeavor though most of them chipper as could be with the success of all their training put into a real life attack. 

Ms. Isamu parted from her balcony and set her drink on the mini bar before coming up to the door. Once more a more urgent knock on her door as she didn't open it quick enough for them. 

“Hold on, hold on,” she unlatched the door she’d locked after everyone got back. For sure the idea of being watched since they got on the island didn’t help settle her nerves. Ms. Isamu outwardly calm opened the door to her student.

“...Ms. Isamu-” Nagisa stood in the doorway of course. Worrying his hands without looking up at his teacher.

“Nagisa-” Ms. Isamu looked down the hall left and right sure he wasn’t up wandering around alone after what he’d just been through, “What are you doing up? You should be in bed with the rest, Mr. Karasuma got you all to-”

“I don’t feel good,” Nagisa tipped his face up towards her with a dreary glazed look.

Frowning she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead worried after all this he’d contracted the synthesized food poisoning from the shared drinks “...well, you’re not warm. Did you get a whiff of the other students food poisoning?”

Gulping the dryness in his throat Nagisa shook his head knowing he wasn't that kind of sick, “Can... I come in?”

A bit to her lip not sure she cared to carry this out on a school authorized trip. He was clearly upset and knowing he was the sole reason her class even lived through that horrific poisoning, Ms. Isamu caved. Stepping aside she gestured him in. 

Nagisa followed in without looking back even with the click of the door behind him. Surveying the room he right away picked up on the boozy beverage his favorite teacher had in her suit, “You drink Ms. Isamu?”

Rubbing the back of her neck seeing even to be caught red handed even by Nagisa, she sighed not trying to fight it like a saint, “When I can. But the bartender sucks at mixing.”   
Right away he knew that wasn’t true since they were on a five star rated resort reserved for the rich and privileged. There wasn’t a trace of booze on her breath though. Enough experience with Ms. Irena coming back from lunch sometimes reeking of bad vodka. Ms. Isamu didn’t even smell like she’d taken a drink. 

“Are you alright Nagisa?” Ms. Isamu came up behind him when the junior high student was lost to a staring contest with her half spilled drink.

Knowing he could spout off on what had just happened not hours before. Nagisa couldn’t find the words. His chest hurt and his hands kept shaking. There was no one else he could think to see. No one else he wanted to see. Wordless and a quick spin around and Nagisa through himself into her chest. Throwing arms around her waist and burying his face in the thin fabric of her night shirt. He needed to be calmed and brought back to reality. 

She knew. She knew what bothered him was exactly what kept her from calming down as well. Not recoiling from his hug Ms. Isamu wrapped him up in the tightest hug she could manage. Nuzzling her face into the top of his mop of blue hair taking him as close to her body as possible.

“...I am so sorry Nagisa-” The tightness in her throat threatening the flood of tears to break, Ms. Isamu squeezed him tighter fighting it off to be strong for him, “I should have been there. I should have been there protecting you.”

Where her will to keep the tears at bay was iron for now. The youth broke down. Gripping at her shirt with fistfuls as the tears rolled down Nagisa’s cheeks and choking sobs bubbled up from him, “I-I -hic- I almost killed someone- I-I can’t-hic-I wanted to...I was so pissed- I-I can't-hic-that feeling, I can't unfeel it!”

“Shh, shh it’s alright-” It wasn’t but it was all the woman had. Hushing him with a gentle touch to his head to keep his ear pressed to the apex of her chest. She strived for him to latch onto the beat of her heart or anything to calm down, “I’m here. We’re here. Things are ok.”

“W-What if- What if I feel it again-” Nagisa shook his head frantic at the idea, “I only stopped- I only stopped- only because Terasaka made me- made me remember you-” He looked up at her with tears streaking down his cheeks, “What if I can’t- What if you’re gone?”

Aching strung out how dependant this student had become to her. Trivial it was sweet and flattering with the mutual pining with the youth. This, this was something utterly life changing seeing how much he relied on her to find solace in his life. Watery eyes and sniffing the tears away Nagisa didn’t unhinge his fists so tightly gripping her night shirt even as it pulled up her blouse half way up her stomach. Nagisa only pressing harder into her just to feel close and comfort. Ms. Isamu closed her yes and pressed her forehead down onto his, “...I won’t go anywhere Nagisa. I promise.”

His blue eyes fluttered shut and Nagisa leaned into her to find his face in the woman’s chest, “Ms. Isamu I-”

“Call me Rei,” She stopped him. If this was going to go on then this formality was ridiculous when they were alone.

“W-What?” He backed away more shocked than anything else.

Brining her hands up to cup his face she brushed gentle thumbs over the dampness of his cheeks as she stared down at Nagisa, “If you’re going to really graduate just to take care of me...I won’t be your teacher forever.” Nothing short of a reassuring smile crept it’s way onto her lips, “But I’ll always be Rei if this is really what you want.”  
A gulp of a swallow Nagisa found his tears stopped. The idea of saying her first name in his head over and over sending such a shiver up his spine that Nagisa had to blink and reassess what was even happening in the moment, “...Rei....”

“There you go,” She smiled so sweetly happier to hear that than the stunachy title, “It’s just- Mmphm!”

Nagisa pushed himself up onto her until his lips met with hers that it caught the woman by surprise. Hundreds of kisses fleetingly shared by now. Still she gave it all like it was their first all over again. Pulling his face close to hers as Nagisa’s hands dropped from holding her shirt to looping around her waist. The way he pulled her closer to him almost forgetting he was the shorter younger one with such a firm decisiveness to his actions. 

Moaning into the kiss she didn’t even stop to think of the heart skipping a beat when his tongue slipped against her bottom one and his body mashed into the thin fabric of her shirt. Knowing just well that he could feel her breasts under such flimsy clothing without a bra. Then again she hadn’t expected company so late. Nagisa’s sneaky hands dropped down just to grab handfuls of her ass. Earning the moan he so desperately wanted to slid his tongue past the kiss deepening it. 

Even if it was what he came for, she didn’t care. This was the calmness needed. Nagisa found his hands under the hem of her shirt. Tracing circles up her stomach and sides as his tongue fought and won over all the dominance in the kiss. Nothing but the sweet taste of his teachers lips on his own fueling the hardening cock under his pajama pants that he pressed up against her leg as they grinded and groped. 

The hands that cupped his face dropped around his shoulders. Fingers woven into the hair at the nape of his neck as she melted into the kiss and allowing Nagisa to touch where he pleased. Without even request when he tugged on her shirt Ms. Isamu knew he wanted it. Breaking the kiss just for that. Cheeks red and eyes drunk on lust as they refused to break eye contact. She stripped the shirt off in one sweet movement. Thinking that was enough Nagisa had other plans.

“Ms. Isa-” He caught himself falling back to using her sir name. But then the idea of her first name came back to him filling Nagisa with a sense of power, “Rei...I want you naked on the bed.”

Damned if that wasn’t going to ruin her right then and there. She cold only manage and gulp with a small nod at his command. Taking the shirt off quick was one thing. Instead she hooked her fingers in her waistband and slowly shimmied the last piece of clothing off her. Nagisa’s eyes glued on her little show as Ms. Isamu stripped herself for her lover.  
“Like this?” She said a little shy with a hand over her breasts and eyes averted.

“Lay down,” Nagisa ordered. Not a waiver in obeying she laid back out on her bed looking down at the foot where Nagisa stayed. Certainly not expecting it Ms. Isamu found her eyes glued to Nagisa peeling away his own clothes. Just the shift in muscle of his shoulders had her swallowing the lump in her throat. 

‘He’s getting stronger...’ she found herself lost in thoughts seeing the little bit of mass Nagisa had put onto his petite frame. Still not taking him away from that sweet little thing he was but Ms. Isamu was noticing the subtle changes.

Until her eyes fell onto his hard cock that sprung up the moment he freed it from his pj pants. Almost thinking he’d guessed this outcome on purpose since he had no boxers on. Ms. Isamu wasn’t going to argue as Nagisa climbed up the bed on top of her. All the strain in the world not to touch him without permission as Nagisa slowly crawled up her body. Kissing all the way from her stomach and sides. Until his mouth hovered above her breasts.

About to ask what he was wanting. That was answered when Nagisa latched his mouth onto her tit. Full lip sealed around her nipple as he began to suckle needily on her chest. Only the rest of him following laying his body weight on her. Worse than the sucking was the grind of his cock against her inner thigh as Nagisa looked up with lips around her tit and those sweet blue eyes staring up at her. 

“N-Nagisa~ Suck all you want...Nothing will come out-” She fought arching her back when Nagisa loudly popped his lips off her overly perky nipple now red and swollen from his attention. Switching right onto the other one never breaking eye contact with her under him as he rubbed himself up against her warm thigh. 

Satisfied with the attention given to both of them Nagisa pulled his lips away licking anything he might have drooled around his lips. Staring at her with grand intent as he moved up her body, “Not yet they won’t, but they will.”

Not sure where that came from and about to ask what he meant Ms. Isamu didn’t get a chance as Nagisa pushed his cock deep inside her. Fitting like a glove swallowing his cock up to the hilt as Nagisa pushed his hips into hers with a relieved sigh of pleasure. 

“N-Nagisa~” Unable to help the arch in her back this time Ms. Isamu chewed down on her lip knowing to keep it quiet with coworkers and other students in rooms on either side, “If you just wanted this...you should have said.”

Her purr music to her ears but Nagisa only grunted and shifted his hips into her with one long stroke, “I wanted you.”

Hardly needing to pull him down into her Nagisa followed as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Savoring the warm feeling only she could give him as Ms. Isamu shimmied her hips up against him and did her best to fuck herself on his cock even under him like this. Nagisa sighed utterly relieved and falling to the pleasure with slow and steady strokes. Building on it and everything he’d learned from their lewd encounters before. 

First savoring the close skin as they ground and held each other close. Soon pleasure was overriding the need to be slow and sweet. Nagisa propped himself up on his knees so his hips dipped right into her spread legs. Giving him the beautiful view of seeing his cock slide in each thrust. Only turning him on more watching her juices coat his shaft and the hard bud of her neglected clit coming up between her glistening cunt lips.

Right for the kill Nagisa began massaging her clit in time with his thrusts. Nothing to do with her hands as this young assassin was bringing her to the brink of a mind blowing orgasm. Ms. Isamu grabbed for the sheets under them bucking her hips up, “N-Nagisa~ Oh fuck I can’t~ I’m gonna cum~ Oh fuck Nagisa you can’t, not inside it’s not a safe day.”

“I know,” Nagisa so deadpan composed made her eyes shoot open immediately. Looking up to him above her he wasn’t letting up fucking her into the bed as his nimble fingers danced around her clit, “Cum~ I want to cum inside and make you mine Rei~”

“Nagisa! Mm-f-Fuck- Nagisa don’t I might get-”

“Pregnant,” Nagisa’s lips curled into a twisted soft smile as his eyes moved from the show under him to the woman's eyes, “I’ve counted your cycle. Today is the perfect day. I want to be your everything Rei.”

Fighting it was useless. He knew her body almost more than she did. A twist to a flick on her clit and Nagisa deepened his thrusts just at the right moment. Shouting wasn’t an option though he crashed his lips down onto hers to stifle both their moans. Climax tipping over when his lips took hers and he slammed into her.

“Mmphm~! N-Nagi~ Mmfuck~” Graveling into the pitiful kiss that really only muffled their moans. Ms. Isamu felt her body spasm in a toe curling orgasm as she rode out her climax on Nagisa’s twitching cock inside her. They hadn’t fucked in a while and it showed. Nagisa grunting against her lips as spurt after spurt filled her to the brim with cum oozing out around his cock. Had they been animals they’d been knotted for quite some time. In substitute Nagisa didn’t budge. Remaining on top buried deep inside her as the woman’s twitching orgasm milked every last drop of cum from his cock. 

Finally with some breath to one another Nagisa leaned up on his elbows so she was trapped but he could see her. Red blush all over her face of euphoric bliss Nagisa found himself smiling all over again, “I love you Rei.”

His sweet sung words hitting her ears and Ms. Isamu opened her eyes just to meet his intent gaze. No denying he’d stolen one body numbing orgasm from her as the woman couldn’t move if she wanted to. Instead caving to letting him drape himself on top of her and remain connected until he softened and a pool of cum oozed out of her. Ms. Isamu wrapped her arms around his shoulders as Nagisa did the same around her neck, “I love you too Nagisa.”

No way to deny it now. What happened happened. They craved skin on skin and if knocking her up was his real intent. She wasn’t going to knock all the fucking leading up to it. This boy knew her body better than she ever could. Putty in his hands.


End file.
